Hole saws are generally used to make cut-outs, holes and/or openings in materials such as wood, fiberglass, plastic, drywall, etc. Holes saws are generally used with a power drill or other type of rotary power drive unit. Hole saws typically include a saw cup, an arbor and a pilot bit. The saw cup includes a threaded portion to receive a threaded end portion of the arbor. The pilot bit protrudes from the cutting edge of the saw to guide the saw during cutting. The arbor is generally inserted into a chuck of the power drill. The saw body is coupled to the pilot bit for rotation with the pilot bit, and the saw body includes a collection of teeth to form a cutting edge. In operation, the power drill causes rotation of the hole saw, and the drill bit first cuts into a structure to establish a pilot hole to maintain the hole saw concentric to a particular point. The cutting edge of the saw body then cuts a relatively larger opening in the structure.